


Trust

by Of Elves and Wolves (Only2morrow)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, OC Ships, Solas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only2morrow/pseuds/Of%20Elves%20and%20Wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little scene based off of an AU thought up by @adjectivebear and @arrowmaker247 where Kellina and Hanon married before she became the Inquisitor. Featuring my Hanon, Solas and the wonderful @kellinahasaship‘s Kellina!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Sitting in the tower at Skyhold, Hanon Lavellan looked to his hands. 

Calloused, yet remarkably clean. Cleaner than they had ever been, if he was being honest with himself. They were still strange to look upon, just like this building was. Strange and unnatural. But when your Dalish wife is named the, “Herald of Andraste”, strange and unnatural becomes something of a norm. 

The man stood from the bed, giving his arms a bit of a stretch before walking to the tiny crib situated in the room. Their son. His little Reas. What would his life be like here? Would his feet callous as they are supposed to? Would his face be stained with the same vallaslin of their people? 

Did it even matter? 

Hanon reached out his arms, picking up his son and holding him close. Wind grazed the tiny blonde strands upon the baby’s hair, tickling Hanon’s face with it. Though his worries were deep, Hanon could not deny the simple joy this child brought to him. 

Just like his mother. 

From the moment Hanon’s eyes laid upon Kellina, it felt as though he had been struck with a bolt of lightning. She was striking, a woman of intellect and grace. And yet… she was kind.   
A soothing rain upon a burning soul. Kellina brought him peace, friendship, and eventually… love. 

The sort of love he’d give his life for. 

“She’ll be back soon; I bet you’re hungry.” Hanon smiled, bouncing the little boy in his arms. He danced around the room, letting the melody of his son’s giggles guide his steps.

“I used to bounce Lin around like this when she was a baby, she used to-” 

The man paused, a soft knock at the door interrupting his steps. He placed his son down in his bassinet, and gently opened the thing, not finding his wife… but someone else. 

Solas. 

“I was looking for Kellina.”, poking his head in, Solas peered around the room, “It has been some days since she has checked in with her studies. I… worry she may lose track of her progress if she does not keep up with them.”

With a smile, Hanon stepped aside letting Solas in, “She should be back soon, Josie just had a few papers for her to go over.”

Solas was quiet for a moment, choosing instead to stay at the door of the room rather than to step in. Though he had not spoken yet, the tension grew as the scowl upon Solas’ face deepened. 

“Perhaps it is better that Kellina is not here.” the apostate spoke, his hands tucked carefully behind his back, “I feel as though we should discuss her training.”

“...Alright.” Hanon’s blonde brow arched, “Is there something I can help with? Just ask.”

“Actually there is.” Solas replied, “At times I worry that Kellina is… distracted. Her mind seems to wander if our training sessions go on for longer than planned. She is… an extraordinary woman-”

“You don’t have to tell me that.” Hanon chuckled, his lips curling in a goofy smile as he thought of his wife, “I know how extraordinary she is.”

“Then you know her potential.” Solas took a step towards him, his hands still at his back, “I just want the best for her. Women like her… they do not come along often.” 

Hanon paused, the scowl upon his own face deepening even further. What was this man implying? That he, Kellina’s husband, did not want the best for her? And who was he to even worry about Kellina? What did he want from her? The way he spoke… it almost sounded as if-

Ah. 

Hanon knew exactly what Solas wanted from her. 

With a curse upon his lips, he carefully closed the door behind him and shielding his baby son from any harsh words he may say. 

“You don’t just want to train her.. Do you?” Hanon crossed his arms, the usually goofy man towering over Solas, “Answer me.” 

Solas was quiet for a moment, searching for the right words, before he finally broke. 

“I… simply want what is best for her.” the apostate sighed, “I am sure at one time that would have been you, but she is no longer the same woman, Hanon. I am sorry to say it, but I truly believe she deserves better. She deserves someone who can match her in intellect. Can you really say that is you? Can you really say that you are what’s best for her right now? When the world depends on her?”

“Let’s get one thing straight first.” Hanon’s scowl deepened, his voice dropping, “I’ve always known that I’m not good enough for Kellina, she deserves the fucking world.   
She deserves to be showered in silks, she deserves to be free of every care, she deserves to live every moment with a smile on her face. Because her smile is the light in the darkness.”

“But no matter what *we* think she deserves, it’s what *she* chooses.” the archer went on, “She is an intelligent woman, Solas. You said so yourself. She chose this life. I know I don’t deserve her, but at least *I* trust her judgement in everything. Apparently you can’t say the same.” 

“You are distracting her from her duty.” Solas spat at the man, “Your child is a distraction to her duty.. You cannot fight for her, Hanon. She requires much more.” 

Hanon had tried to keep his composure until that point. Though anger boiled under his skin, he held back. He knew it would do him no help to lose his composure. 

But bringing up his child? 

Now that Hanon could not abide by. 

The archer cocked his fist back, colliding it with Solas’ jaw. The apostate let out a surprised groan when Hanon’s fist connected with Solas’ jaw, making him turn a bit. When Solas faced him again, his hand remained upon his jaw, his face twisting in shock.

“Perhaps I was wrong.” Solas moved his chin, holding on to the spot where Hanon had socked him, “I will… not bother you again.” 

“Good. It’s just about nap time for Reas and Kellina will be here to put him to sleep. I realize that you may think your lectures are the highlight of Kellina’s day, but I assure you this is.” 

Hanon’s lips remained in a scowl. As Solas walked away, the archer slowly opened the door to their room, returning to his son. He picked the little boy up into his arms, swaying him back and forth. 

“We hate that guy.” Hanon chuckled a bit talking to his son, “One day, you’ll be old enough to hear the story about when your mother saved the world. On that day, I’ll tell you how much of an ass Solas was…. Don’t tell your mother I said that.” 

The baby cooed, a little giggle emerging from his lips just as his mother walked in the room. Hanon chuckled a bit, turning to Kellina. 

“So how much of that did you hear?” 

“Enough.” Kellina arched a cool brow at Hanon, her lips breaking in a smile as she watched her husband and son, “But that can come later, first, it’s nap time for someone.” 

“It has been a tiring day.” Hanon chuckled, teasing a bit, “But Reas was first in line for his nap, I can wait.” The archer gently handed Reas over to Kellina, the archer soon wrapping his arms around them both.Soon enough the child drifted off into the realm of dreams, allowing his parents a sparse moment alone. 

The two crawled into bed, Kellina placing her head upon Hanon’s chest, Hanon immediately snuggling Kellina as close as he could. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this.” 

With a beaming smile on his face, Hanon cupped Kellina’s chin, bringing her lips close. 

“You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that.”


End file.
